X-Men Legends
X-Men Legends X-Men Legends has mainly been a theme on just Xynche's channel, however, other Jibbersnides still have got involved in the game and have played it. In fact, Leethal's time playing X-Men Legends got him one of the most well known things to happen to his channel, and that is the 'Proof X' incident. Xynche did a Lets Play on the X-Men Legends story mode early on in his channel, where he went two episodes solo, and by episode 3, Leethal joined him. These videos were what got Leethal well known, as the videos racked up quite a lot of views. Leethal then later joined Xynche again in X-Men Legends during the new series, 'Danger Room Brawls' where this time they were joined by Jebuss, and they would go in the Danger Room and have numerous sparring sessions. Characters *Proof X *Colossus *Wolverine 'Alison (Magma)' Alison appeared in all 5 episodes of Xynche and Leethals X-Men Legends Playthrough, and was a playable character in episodes 4 & 5. The story started with Alison being taken away by the Anti Mutant Troop agency for displaying mutant powers in public, which innevitably gathered a crowd. Mystique and Blob soon arrived to try and recruit her into the brotherhood, but Wolverine soon showed up to save her, in this stressing turn of events, Alison could not help herself, and she unleashed her mutant powers all over times square. As much as they tried, Blob and Mystique were unable to kidnap Alison, and she was taken back to the X-Mansion safely when the X-Men intervened. At the X-Mansion, she became a playable character, and Xynche and Leethal could use her to tour around the mansion. There she encountered the other X-Men, were she was told she could get to learn how to use her powers better, so a repeat of what happened in times square would not happen again. 'Mystique' Mystique appeared in the first two episodes of Xynche's X-Men Legends series, where she attempted to kidnap Alison to try and recruit her into the brotherhood. Mystique acted as the first boss as the game, where Xynche had to fight her himself as Wolverine. Her main attacks were to pull out her pistols and shoot at Wolverine, throw a bomb at him, or disguise herself as him to try and cause confusion. Wolverine eventually beat Mystique and used her to get answers, before leaving her in central park as he had no time to apprehend her. Mystique was later viewed by Xynche and Leethal in the X-Mansion's villain database. 'Cyclops' Cyclops first appeared in his full physical form in episode 3 of Xynche's X-Men Legends series, (in episode 2 he was just a disguise put on by Mystique) and also appeared in episode 4, as well as Xynche's Danger Room brawls series. In episode 3 and 4, Leethal was playing as Cyclops when they were trying to save Alison from getting kidnapped. In the Danger Room Brawls series, Cyclops was mainly getting played by Jebuss, and actually appeared as a face on the thumbnail. In Xynche's one part video of his Lavender Town Creepy pasta, he made a comment on one of the characters being Cyclops due to them having glowing red eyes. 'Blob' Blob appeared in episodes 1 and 3 of Xynche's X-Men Legends Lets Play, when he and Mystique tried to kidnap Alison, but were ultimately foiled by the X-Men. Blob acted as the second boss of the game, where you have to fight him in a car park as Wolverine and Cyclops, in order to get Alison to follow you. Blob is also the reason you can easily track down Alison, as he leaves humongous footprints in the ground where he runs. Blob is later seen in the villain database in X-Mansion when Xynche and Leethal take a look at it.